User blog:JL the superhuman/Goodbye Jacob?
Goodbye Jacob is the first episode of Season 5. Plot Jacob's mother comes to visit him and forces him to leave his PCA and Zoey but he refuses because he was going to propose to Zoey though his mother grabs his hand and takes him to pack up his things. Jacob decides to tell Zoey he is leaving though she is very shocked and doesn't want him to go due to her emotional attachment to him, but Jacob promises to video chat her and the school he is going to is Covengtion. Chase was the only unaware that he was leaving PCA so he begs him to stay though he cannot disobey his mother. As Jacob gets ready to leave Michael, Chase, Logan, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Dustin all started crying though Zoey and Dustin crying the most of everyone because they've know Jacob for years. Later in England Jacob video chats with Zoey telling her that he loves and misses her a lot. He even told her doesn't want to lose her and she promises he will not because she loves him truly. A few days after Zoey tried to get Jacob to come back to PCA but her plan backfires. Quotes :Jacob: What are you guys doing here? :Claire Martinez: I am taking you out of PCA. :Jacob: What? :Zoey: Hey Jacob! :Jacob: Hey Zoey (throws his bag down) :Lola: What's wrong? :Jacob: My mom is taking me out of PCA :Quinn: She's what? ---- (Zoey goes to Michael Logan and Chase's room) :Zoey: Hey guys! :Logan: Hey Zoey! :Chase: Hey Zoe! :Michael: What's up? :Zoey: Jacob is leaving PCA! :Logan: What?! (Before Jacob leaves he says goodbye to everyone) :Jacob: 'Well this is it. ---- :'Logan: I'm gonna miss you man. :Michael: I am too! :Chase: Yeah! Best of luck to ya Jacob. :Jacob: You too! (heads over to Lola and Quinn) :Lola: I can't believe you're leaving. :Jacob: Me either! (hugs Lola) :Lola: (starts crying) I'm going to miss you so much Jacob. :Jacob: I'm gonna miss you too Lola. :Lola: I love you Jacob! :Jacob: I love you too Lola. :Quinn: Jacob! (hugs him) Please come and visit us. :Jacob: (moves over to his pride and joy Zoey) :Zoey: (sees tears in Jacob's eyes) Jacob come here (pulls him into her arms) I'll always love you. (starts crying) :Jacob: I love you Zoey. :Zoey: I love you too Jacob. (Jacob video chats Zoey) :Jacob: Zoey!. :Zoey: Hey Jacob! :Jacob: I miss you Zoey. :Zoey: 'I miss you too. :'Jacob: How have you been since I left? :Zoey: I have been doing fine. I just have been trying to email you and stuff after class. :Jacob: Mom deleted my email address. :Zoey: I wish she would leave our relationship alone Jacob. I don't want to lose you. :Jacob: I wish she would too Zoey. I will not let her boss me around anymore. I am almost 18. :Zoey: I want you to know you are my boyfriend and I love you a lot no matter what your mom says. I will always be with you Jacob. :Jacob: How is Dustin? :Zoey: He misses you so much Jacob. Well all miss you. :Jacob: I miss you guys too. I really miss seeing Lola as much. :Zoey: Do you wanna talk to her? If not I understand. :Jacob: Is Lola mad at me Zoey? :Zoey: Not at all Jacob she is just really upset that your mom took you out of PCA. :Jacob: I better go Zoey. I have been tired all day. :Zoey: Okay Jacob! I love you! :Jacob: I love you too Zoey. : :' : ---- ---- (Chase tries video chatting Jacob) 'Chase: '''Jacob are you there man? '''Jacob: '''I am here! '''Chase: '''Why did your mom take you out of PCA? '''Jacob: '''Because I am dating Zoey. '''Chase: '''Because you're dating Zoey? Does she not like her? '''Jacob: '''My mom hates her. '''Chase: '''Why does she hate her? Zoey hasn't done anything wrong. '''Jacob: '''Mom thinks she isn't good enough for me. '''Chase: '''So you aren't allowed back at PCA are you? '''Jacob: '''Oh I am coming back. I am not losing my Zoey to another guy. ''(the day after when Jacob tries to call Zoey Lola answers) '''Jacob': Lola? Where is Zoey? '''Lola: '''She is asleep! '''Quinn: '''She has been sleeping in every day for the past week. '''Jacob: Is it because I left? Lola: 'Yes! Please come back Jacob. We miss you! '''Jacob: '''I miss you girls too. Don't worry though Lola. I have a plan to come back to PCA. ''(the following week before Jacob starts heading to PCA) 'Zoey: '''Its not fair that Jacob is being punished for dating me. '''Michael: '''He's coming back Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Jacob is coming back? '''Chase: '''He told Lola over video chat. '''Quinn: '''You was asleep! ''(Jacob starts walking towards Zoey and her friends when everyone starts to ambush him) '''Zoey: '''What are they crowding over there? '''Logan: '''I remember that bracelet from anywhere. '''Lola: '''That's Jacob! '''Michael: '''Jacob is right there being ambushed by those other girls. '''Chase: '''Jacob over here! '''Jacob: Hey guys Lola: Hey little cousin Jacob: Come here Lola! Lola: I've missed you so much. Jacob: I missed you too Lola. Logan: Good to see ya man. Jacob: You too Logan! Michael: Nice camouflage pants. ---- : Category:Blog posts